


A Proposition

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Multi, No Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter sends Yuri a weird text that leads to a very awkward conversation about whether she would like to join them in the bedroom.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Silver Sablinova, Peter Parker/Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe, Silver Sablinova/Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I want to happen but won't make an appearance in my main story. Only implied.

Peter knocked delicately on Yuri’s livingroom window. She was expecting him, but it still made her jump, hearing the soft beating on the window instead of the door. “It’s unlocked,” she called to him while looking down at the text he had sent her. 

‘Yuri I have a question for you. Can I come over? It’s not bad, I promise.’

Slowly he opened and crawled in through the window. “Hey Yuri, how are you?”

“I’ll be better once you tell me what the ominous text you sent me is about.”

“Sorry,” he removed his mask, making his voice clearer. “I didn’t know how to phrase it without making it seem like something was super-duper wrong or bad. I didn’t want you to worry.”

She sighed, “I’m always worried about you. You’re often pretty stupid.”

“Ouch, my ego.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please just get on with it. What question do you have for me?”

“Well,” he mumbled; looking down at the ground. Yuri easily noticed the new flush of red on his cheeks. “Listen can I just talk for a few minutes and you listen and maybe not get mad and throw me out the window?”

“You can talk ut no guarantees about the getting mad part.” 

“Please. If I’m being honest with you Yuri, I’m a little nervous to ask you this because it’s personal and I really don’t want this to ruin our friendship but I really want to ask you this. You can always say no, of course, but I really don’t want you to be hurt or angry or; even worse, hate me for this. I don’t want things to be awkward between us after this okay? If the answer is no, we can just forget I asked, okay?”

She could feel the anxiety rising in the man. “Alright,” she agreed. “Come sit down, calm down. I won’t be mad at you.”

Gingerly he took a seat on the couch beside her without looking up at her. His fidgeting worsened. “You promise?”

“Promise. Just ask.”

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “You know how Sable and I are dating and stuff? Well as you can imagine, we’re sexually active.” Yuri began to regret her decision to let Spider-Man into her apartment. “Well she and I have had a conversation about what we want to try and we both agreed that it would be fun to try a threesome. So a few names came up when we thought about who we’d like, and we both agreed that, well-um-that.”

If he could turn more shades of red all at once, he would have. Yuri wasn’t sure if she saw tears accumulating in his eyes or if it was her imagination, but she didn’t want to know. She was in shock. So much so that she couldn’t talk.

“You know, we both just said a name at the same time and we both said the same thing, you know? Well, we both agreed that we think that… you… you know… were attractive, and strong, and... If you wanted… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

He went to get off the couch but she grabbed his arm before he could run off. When he looked down at her with that sad, embarrassed look, her heart melted. “You both wanted me? You both chose me?”

He nodded. 

She had to laugh. “So you decided to have a threesome and both agreed to ask me and she sent you to become a nervous wreck while asking me?”

“I volunteered to ask but got scared once I got here.”

She sighed, not in an angry way, more in a playful way. “I’m in.”

He choked on nothing. “What?”

“You can calm down. I’m saying I’d like that.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, but if I’m being honest with you, it’s because she is hot. You are too but, I’m way more into women.”

“I totally understand even if it’s just because of her. She is the light of my life, but I’m not going to pretend she’s not the sexiest woman in existence. She’s so strong, and has those eyes, and, oh,” he nearly melted.

“Alright lover boy,” she punched him playfully. “Give me details. When, where, and what should I wear?”

“This is happening. I’m so excited! Tomorrow night? Eight and whatever you want. She’ll be wearing a very beautiful white with red flowers bra and panty set and I will be wearing whatever she tells me to wear. She’s the boss you know.”

“So what should I be expecting? Her to dominate both of us, or are she and I dominating only you?”

“I like both of those options. I never took you for a sub.” 

“Depends on the person. With you? No. With her? Absolutely.”

“Exciting. I’ll let her know and then shoot you a text. Thanks, Yuri! I’m so excited for tomorrow!” He kissed her tenderly on the cheek and threw his mask back on. “Text you later!”

She giggled softly as he jumped out the window back into the chilly night air. “I can’t believe I’m going to sleep with that idiot.”


End file.
